Nowadays cooking pans are commonly used for preparing meals such as drying, deep-frying, stewing etc. Many cooking pans comprise a metallic plate having a certain thickness, which is embedded between cooking surface and pan bottom. Such cooking pans do not include a temperature display unit therefore users have to control the heating e.g. cooking time, frequency of slipping and amount of heat based on their experience. However it may lead to overcooking or undercooking.